


The Strigoi Slayer

by Thedarkslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Minor Character(s), Multi, OT3, Rose is still 17, sexual contact with a minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkslayer/pseuds/Thedarkslayer
Summary: After being rudely accosted by the Guardian Council, Faith is dragged to St. Vladimir's, Rose Hathaway had met Faith quite some time ago when she'd run away from the Academy but had no idea that she was a Slayer. Faith after much trouble agrees to stay at St. Vladimir's. She easily bonds with Rose, and with Dimitri's hesitance with Rose makes her gravitate towards Faith but that doesn't mean she doesn't still love Dimitri. Does Rose really have to chose?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely going to be AU for the BtVS timeline, BtVS is going to be reshaped to fit into The Vampire Academy world, and is going to be after Faith switches bodies with Buffy, she's caught as she's going to LA. In The Vampire Academy timeline, it’s gonna be a small bit AU, as there is no SPECIFIC time in the series just...sometime before Dimitri is turned Strigoi, just a little thing in my head because I adore OT3s and apparently wanted to do horrible things to Dimitri....erm...I am SOOOO bad at Summaries, like I swear there's gonna actually be stuff that happens.

Her face was familiar to Rose, of course not in the way it was contorted into a fearful rage. She and Dimitri had been out for a jog when they saw the fighting. They’d taken off in a dead run toward the front gate. One girl holding her own against Stan and Alberta. 

“We don’t want to hurt you, **please** calm down, and let us explain,” Alberta insisted. 

Rose stopped dead once she got closer and Dimitri continued scarcely realizing Rose had stopped, a single word whispered on Rose’s lips, “Faith…” 

Dimitri was shocked when Stan crumpled to the ground, and the girl was left to contend with Alberta. More guardians rushed to aid her but paused when Alberta held up her hand to stop them. Just like that, the girl’s foot connected with the back of Alberta’s neck and sent her to the ground as well. Her fighting style was chaotic, like a tornado of hits and kicks, that were surprisingly precise. Dimitri didn’t know what was going on but when she tried to take off out of the gates he caught her arm and hurled her into the hood of the car she apparently came in. 

“Subdue her with as little injury as possible,” Stan grumbled from the ground pushing himself up to help Dimitri. 

“Faith!” Rose’s voice rang out, and the girl’s head snapped in her direction, just in time to get a fist in the face from Dimitri. 

Her attention was back on him her dark eyes narrowed, Dimitri realized...she was human...much to his shock. He’d never seen a human so strong and fast, it was like fighting a Strigoi that was trained to fight. They exchanged blows, each hit getting harder as the other realized their opponent wasn’t going down. The girl coiled her legs and leaped to avoid a sweep kick but flipped over him and landed gracefully behind him, she caught Dimtri’s hair and slammed his face into the car windshield. 

“Faith Stop!” 

“Rose?” her eyes were wide, Rose could see the terror in the other girl’s face, taking advantage of the distraction the newly arriving guardians grabbed her, each gripping one of her arms. She started struggling immediately. 

“Wait let her go! She’s just scared,” Rose insisted. 

Faith was indeed, they’d caught her on the way to LA, she’d thought they were members of the council, but...none of them were British, and this certainly wasn’t England. Many of them seemed to be Russian. 

Their grips were like iron, but they clearly didn’t expect her to be so strong. 

“Someone get her legs, we’ll sedate her,” one of the Guardians said. 

“Let her go,” came Dimitri’s voice slightly nasally as he pressed the back of his hand to his broken nose. 

“You can’t be serious Belikov?” one of them looked at him wide eyed, but...the other...released her. 

“Duck,” Dimitri said with a smirk as the girl swung at him, and he did indeed duck and release her. 

Rose was immediately in front of the other brunette embracing her in a hug, “I don’t know _why_ you’re here but, it’s okay, Faith, these are the good guys.” 

Faith stiffened a moment as Dimitri watched in fascination, after a moment she rested a hand on Rose’s head, “You and Lissa made it okay?” she muttered to Rose. 

“Yeah we figured it out,” Rose replied before letting her go and pulling Faith behind her protectively, she crossed her arms and stared at Alberta accusingly, “What the hell is going on? Faith is human...I think…” she frowned as she recalled that she’d taken on Stan, Alberta and Dimitri and was still standing. 

“You two know each other?” Stan crossed his arms. 

Faith had her hand on Rose’s forearm now, her grip firm, just shy of leaving a bruise. 

“Me and Lissa met her during the two years we spent away from the Academy,” Rose admitted, “Why did you bring her here?” 

Faith peered at the Guardians, her dark eyes bouncing between Stan and Alberta mistrustfully. 

“We would have rather talked to you inside…” Alberta started, “I supposed you aren’t going to go inside without knowing our intention.” 

“Ya know, drugging me, restraining me and dragging me here against my will doesn’t give a girl fuzzy feelings…” Faith said tersely her Boston accent lacing her sharp words. 

“We apologize Ms. Lehane however, after the events in Sunnydale we couldn’t be too careful about approaching you,” Alberta told her, “We know what you are...what you do...Did you know...Slayers didn’t always work alone, with the help of the Moroi, there were many slayers, and they trained alongside the Dhampir.” 

“Lady I don’t know what the fuck you’re even talkin’ about, I kill vampires,” she replied. 

Rose gave her a startled look. 

“The human council...has lost contact with our world as well, You kill **Strigoi** , I suppose what humans would call a vampire, here is a school for **Moroi**...good...vampires for lack of a better term, they’re alive and don’t kill to feed, dhampirs, like Rose, protect the Moroi, if you’re willing to listen, I’d be glad to give you more details, I think we can help each other,” Alberta told her. 

Faith flicked her eyes to Rose, whose eyes were wide, but she nodded at Faith in encouragement. Faith still hesitated her grip on Rose not letting up, “Where’s my blade?” 

“Um, we will return it to you when we’re sure we can trust you not to harm anyone...else...on campus,” Alberta told her, “It is rather impressive...I have never seen a sword of pure silver.” 

“Whoa really? Can I see it?” Rose asked immediately. 

“Sure,”

“ ** _No_** ,” 

The responses came simultaneously from Faith and Alberta, Faith caring very little and Alberta giving a terse negative response. 

“I want my knife, then” Faith demanded. 

“Ms Lehane we can’t just _give_ you a weapon…” Alberta told her. 

“I _am_ the weapon, clearly if I wanted to go on a killing spree I can do it unarmed, if you won’t give me my sword, I, at least, want my knife, and until I get it, I’ll be damned if I’m going anywhere with you,” Faith stared her down. 

For Faith it was a security blanket despite being able to defend herself without it, it made her feel better in an unfamiliar situation. 

“What if Rose goes with you instead?” Dimitri spoke up, both Stan and Alberta fixing him with gazes that were hard to read. 

Dimitri noticed how she seemed to be clinging to the other girl, even if she seemed bold and outspoken. He could see the fear that Rose mentioned in her. 

“I’ll go,” Rose said quickly. 

Faith hesitated and then nodded almost reluctantly but it would help. 

“I… okay…” Stan had started to protest but as he thought about it, having Rose there would be better than arming a woman that still stood after fighting three guardians. 

They were lead to Kirova’s office, by Alberta, Stan and Dimitri walking behind them. Faith had since let go of Rose’s arm, and seemed to relax. Her eyes now coolly scanning her surroundings. Dimitri watched curiously as the woman’s eyes always found a door or a window. When they entered Kirova’s office, Faith moved her chair so that her back wasn’t turned to anyone but the wall. 

“Ms. Lehane I am very sorry about your...unpleasant experience upon being brought here, we weren’t unsure of what to expect, I am headmistress Kirova,” she introduced herself. 

Faith stared at the slim grey haired woman as if she were a mere annoyance. She was silent. 

“You must have a lot of questions…” she continued when Faith didn’t offer any pleasantries. 

“For the moment...I have one, What the fuck do you want?” Faith demanded. 

Her tone caught Kirova offer guard, and she blinked and pursed her lips in distaste at her language. Rose looked away trying to suppress a smile. Faith made Rose look like Mother Teresa. 

“We want to help you, and in return we’d like you to help us, We don’t want you to be deluded into thinking this is a selfless act on our part, Ms. Lehane, I’m sure that would be insulting, In short, we need someone with your skills and you need to stay out of the grip of the Council, if you agree to learn here, like the Dhampir, we can keep you out of prison, there will be rules to follow of course,” Kirova told her after she regained her shocked composure. 

“Okay..that’s the what you want part...What the fuck is all this?” She said gesturing around. 

“This is a school, St. Vladimir’s academy, It is a school for Moroi and Dhampir…” she started but Faith stopped her. 

“Okay Lady how about you start from the beginning and tell me what the fuck is going on here, this some kinda demon school or..?” Faith was baffled. 

“A long time ago, there was one slayer...The Slayer was to protect the humans from Strigoi, The Moroi realized, one Slayer wasn’t enough, with the use of magics that are now lost, there were many slayers, and they trained along side our Dhampirs, which are Half Moroi and half human...If I understand the texts correctly, There was a falling out between the human Council and the Guardian Council...we’re not sure what it was about, perhaps methods, differences in the races...who knows...but the Moroi stopped using their magics and they dwindled back down to one...Neither council has much record of this...The Guardian Council recently obtained many old books and diaries...at first we thought The Slayer was a myth...a human with the strength to destroy a Strigoi...or several...but... we started to do research and...we found out it was true...of course we couldn’t take away the only defense humans really had...but then...there were two...still...but after there was a chance that you’d be locked away we thought it would be a perfect waste of talent, we can further your training,” She paused as Faith seemed to take this all in. 

Faith took the time to process this all, “Okay,” she pointed at Kirova, “Live Magic Vampires good,” she pointed to Rose, “Vampire half breed, good, Strigoi, dead vampires bad...and you would like me too help you....?” she gestured to get her to fill in the blanks. 

“We’d like to help you, you kill Strigoi, Dhampirs protect the Moroi from Strigoi, they’re called Guardians, if we help further your training, we can help each other, it will keep you out of jail, and it will help thin out the numbers,” Kirova explained. 

“I think you got the wrong Slayer, you see, I’m not the good one, I’m the dangerous one,” Faith crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. 

“We’ve...heard _rumors_ about your indiscretions Faith, I...don’t want to know if they’re true or not, this is a chance for you to start over, to make something of yourself,” Kirova told her staring at her with an intensity that made Faith uncomfortable. 

Faith’s jaw tightened, part of her wanted to shake the hell out of the woman. Part of her wanted to not go to jail. Rose was eyeing her, as if trying to mentally will Faith to accept this deal. Something about it didn’t sit right with Faith though. She liked being a Slayer, she liked being dangerous, but she didn’t like being used. On the other hand...she didn’t want to go back to the council either. 

“Great, I love being used, lucky for you I’m used to it, also...blackmail...that’s low for someone claimin’ to be the good guys,” Faith allowed her eyes to scan the room, the gazes of the guardians were mixed, the older male looked down as if ashamed, the woman flinched and the younger one showed no reaction at all. Rose was giving her a sympathetic look. 

“Perhaps it is, but we do what we must to protect the Moroi students,” Kirova said after a moment recovering from her blunt honesty. 

Rose saw in Faith’s face that was the wrong response, she saw the fire ignite in Faith’s eyes just before Faith was out of her seat and slamming her hands on Kirova’s desk, “But no one protects the humans, **fuck you** , you’ve got your head so far up your own ass, Do you have any idea how many girls younger than Rose have died trying to protect the human world alone? _**Do you?**_ I know the exact number because every night I die _with_ them, I’ve seen their deaths I’ve _died_ their deaths, more times then you’ve applied that cheap ass lipstick.” 

Rose’s mouth dropped open, she’d said a lot of things to Kirova before but Faith...she supposed Faith had nothing to fear. Kirova was very quiet, Dimitri had moved silently closer ready to pull Faith back, “Faith,” Rose hissed in warning to tell her that she was ruffling the Guardian’s feathers. Her eyes darted to them when Faith looked over at her. 

“Fuck them too, we’re not the same people, I’d rather be in prison, hell, I’d rather be back in a fuckin’ coma, I would rather _piss glass_ ,” Faith growled. 

Kirova’s gaze was icy, “Fine, then you’ll be escorted off campus,” she gestured to the guardians. 

“I don’t even know where the fuck I am because you guys drugged me, like I was your homecoming date,” she threw up her hands in frustration her gaze daring any of the guardians to touch her. 

Rose’s eyes went to her crinkling up, “Faith...I think we have very different high schools, your homecoming date drugged you?”

Faith shrugged, “I dropped out.” 

Rose’s eyebrows furrowed more, there was something wrong with all of this but she couldn’t articulate it. Her eyes went to Dimitri with a certain helplessness. Faith needed help, Rose could tell. They started off on the very wrong foot. 

Dimitri drew in a breath hoping he didn’t regret this, his eyes flicked around the room, “Can you give us a moment?” 

Faith’s eyes flicked over the tall Russian and she arched an eyebrow at him. His face didn’t betray anything. Kirova hesitated but finally nodded. Dimitri held open the door waiting for her to step through it. Her eyes fell to Rose once more and Rose gestured for the door with her head and started to get up and follow her. 

“Stay here Rose,” Dimitri instructed. 

Rose had a snappy retort on her tongue but held it in. Dimitri was trying to help, she slumped back in the chair with a sigh. Dimitri didn’t know her as well as Rose did. 

Faith hesitated but stopped in the doorway, “After you,” she told him tersely. 

She didn’t trust him, he got that. She didn’t trust anyone it seemed. Rose was the one she was most familiar with. He lead her further away out of earshot of the others. She opened her mouth to go on another angry tirade. 

“I’m sorry,” Dimitri said immediately, “They shouldn’t have approached you in that manner, it was completely inappropriate, Faith is it?”

“No shit,” Faith spat out. 

“You have every right to be angry, distrustful but as twisted as Kirova’s motives are, you can learn a lot here,” he told her. 

“What can I learn here that I haven’t from experience? So far all I’ve learned is that some vampires are good and you’re all a bunch of assholes,” Faith crossed her arms defensively. 

He laughed softly, then eyed her critically, “You just said you dropped out of School, so there’s plenty you could stand to learn, and your fighting style could use some...polishing.” 

“First off, I kicked your ass, second…” her voice trailed off and she shrugged, “I’m not gonna live long enough for anything a school teaches to be helpful to me, I’m a weapon, that’s it, I don’t need to know Algebra, I need to know how to kill more efficiently.” 

“I was trying not to hurt you,” Dimitri told her pursing his lips, “You’re more than a weapons Faith, you’re human and you could stand to learn that, perhaps you could learn that here.” 

Faith was quiet a moment, the last words really sunk in, it wasn’t as if anyone had ever told her that. She’d been used her whole life for one thing or another, even as a child. She’d never been human, just a thing to be used. She swallowed and redirected her response to the first half of his statement, “Trying not to hurt me? You wanna go another round? You’re gonna learn some respect Rasputin.” 

Dimitri smirked, “What’d you just call me? My name is Dimitri Belikov, and if you wanna ‘go another round,’ that means you have to stay here,” Dimitri held out his hand he could see her hesitate to take it. 

“No more games?” Faith asked cautiously. 

“No more games, if there are, Speak to me, I’ll address it personally,” he promised. 

For some reason she felt she could trust him to keep his word, there was a certain sincerity to his words, she took his hand and shook it firmly. The amount of pressure she shook his hand with let him know that she could break it. She wanted him to know she’d better not get screwed over, “You owe me a fight, Belikov.” 

A tall boy with a strange prettiness for a male that Faith would only expect in models paused and raised his eyebrows, “Never in the history of anything, has anyone said that to him, nonetheless sounded excited about it.” 

Dimitri shot him a glare but Faith eyed him carefully and shrugged, “I can break a grown man’s neck with my thighs,” Faith said as a matter of factly making the boy’s mouth drop open and Faith could clearly see his fangs. 

Dimitri’s head first swung towards her then to the boy, “If you’re here to see Kirova she’s busy, come back later,” Dimitri said firmly. 

“I, um, yeah,” he blinked rapidly still staring at Faith. 

Faith smirked and waved once he walked away she rolled her eyes. 

Dimitri arched an eyebrow at her, “Was that entirely necessary?” 

Faith grinned wryly, “I love making boys squirm.” 

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose, “What have I done?” The school was barely ready for Rose...Faith was going to be...interesting.


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith is introduced to the Dhampir's and Dimitri and Rose get a first hand look at how dangerous Faith's Slayer lifestyle is.

Rose was practically bouncing in her shoes to show off her friend. They’d had her room with Rose as Faith was going to be basically treated like a Dhampir. Faith wasn’t so thrilled she wasn’t even out of bed yet. Faith wasn’t asleep though she just didn’t get up. Rose wasn’t sure if Faith slept at all.

She bounced on the edge of her bed, “Come on, we’re going to be late,” Rose had never been concerned about being late before but she was just really excited.

Faith opened a single eye to look at her, not nearly as enthused she sighed heavily and flung her blanket off, “Yeah yeah yeah,” Faith huffed.

Rose couldn’t help but admire Faith’s body. She was slim and athletic with subtle attractive curves. She could see places where scars littered her body some looked fresh others old and fading. She looked like some kind of warrior. The fact that this woman hunted Strigoi. The battle didn’t come to her, she went out seeking it...regularly and she still lives to tell about it. If she was a Dhampir she’d probably have a Zvezda mark, there’d probably be too many Strigoi for molnija. Her scars were her marks, Faith was dangerous and Rose didn’t know how she missed it when she’d first met her.

She was fishing in her nightstand and she produced a pack of cigarettes. Rose crinkled up her nose and Faith rolled her eyes, “Trust me, you want me to smoke, it’s in everyone’s best interest,” Faith snorted pushing open her window as she lit it and hung the cigarette outside.

“If you get caught…”Rose started but Faith cut her off.

“I wish they would bitch at me for smoking, I wish they had the balls for that,” Faith narrowed her eyes.

Rose raised her eyebrows then giggled, Faith was going to be fun. She was probably going to make Rose look like an Angel. While she was smoking she was swigging liquid from a flask, Rose frowned a little considering asking for some but Rose didn’t need to be caught before class. Maybe later.

Leather pants and a tank top Kirova is going to love that. Rose knew it was going to end up in Faith getting a lecture about modesty and distracting the boys.

There were a few extra guardians in the room that day, Dimitri was one of them. Rose wondered if they were concerned about Faith. Stan already watched her carefully as soon as she entered, and gestured for her to come to the front of the class.

“This is Faith Lehane, she’ll be joining us, she’s a very...unique case...yes she is human...mostly, Faith if it’s alright with you I want you to tell everyone why you’re here, to get that out of the way,” Stan announced but eyed her critically. Faith’s arms were wrapped tightly around herself and her eyes flicked around nervously.

“Can I sit down, not really feelin’ this standing in front of the class shit,” Faith muttered.

“Yes you can sit down, Watch your language,” Stan said without missing a beat.

Faith laughed at that and lowered herself in a seat next to Rose, the Dhampir turned their heads to follow her.

“I’m not really human, you keep sayin’ that, but...I’m not, I’m a Vampire…” she cleared her throat and corrected herself, “A Strigoi Slayer, you guys protect Moroi, I protect humans from everything that goes bump in the night.”

“Just you?” someone spoke up.

“That’s how it was supposed to be, but this plucky little blonde died, and when one of us dies another is called, she they did CPR brought her back so now there’s two of us,” Faith explained.

“To protect all those humans?” Mason Spoke from the other side of Rose.

“Yeah...kinda gotta be a little more proactive...I hunt Strigoi and other demons,” Faith said.

“Demons? What do you mean Demons?” someone asked, as whispers went through the room.

Stan now frowned and stared at her intently the first time he was hearing this part.

“You think Strigoi are the only monsters out there? There’s all kinda hellish shit out there,” Faith snorted feeling a little odd but relieved to talk about it openly. Stan cleared his throat and Faith arched an unimpressed eyebrow.

“So...How many Strigoi have you killed?” Rose piped up making Faith turn her head and look at her.

Faith frowned in thought then shrugged, “I don’t know...I don’t count...um...probably up into the triple digits by now,” she shrugged.

“No way,” Eddie peered around Mason to stare at her.

Faith just shrugged, “That’s what happens when you’re on the front line, you don’t count, you just kill, you survive until you’re the only one left standing.”

“So...which one was the hardest?” Mason asked curiously.

“Kakistos,” Faith said without hesitation.

This is when Stan spoke up, “Christ, you killed Kakistos?”

“Who’s that?” Rose asked looking around as the name seemed to register with a few of the guardians in the room, including Dimitri.

“Kakistos is….was...a myth...a Strigoi that was so old he didn’t even appear human, Ancient...rumored to be one of the very first,” Stan muttered in awe.

“Kakistos was an ugly son of a bitch, he...uh...he killed my watcher, She was….the only person I’d ever seen kill a vamp wearing a pencil skirt and high heels,” Faith chuckled softly then frowned, “I watched him tear her in half,” her jaw tightened, “I cut him in half and burned his layer to the ground...I thought he was dead, but he followed me as I went from place to place, when he finally caught up to me...I was...terrified…” Faith muttered quietly as she was lost in the memory, “Buffy, the other Slayer she helped me, we fought together but he was kickin’ our asses, she tried to stake him but a silver stake didn’t have enough silver...we were fucked...I froze up, Buffy shouted at me...broke me out of my stupor and I impaled him with a support beam and cut off his fucking head.”

“Holy shit,” one of the guardians whispered.

The room was quiet as no one knew what to say, Stan broke the silence, “Any insight into helping us defend against Strigoi would be appreciated,” he said quietly, as her head snapped up to look at him as if she’d forgotten where she was a minute, he cleared his throat, “If anyone has any more questions and Ms. Lehane is willing to answer them, ask on your own time, Let’s get to work, today we’re going to work on defending your Moroi and using your surroundings to your benefit.”

Faith was at least glad she got to be up and moving around for this class. For this exercise they were lead outside.

“Okay here’s what we’re doing, One of the guardians is going to play your Moroi, this is so they can give you a more detailed account of areas that need improvement, first up, Eddie, Mason and…” he shrugged, “Faith, you’ll be guarding Belikov, the other guardians will be acting as Strigoi.”

Faith sighed heavily and stood up while the boys bounced excitedly around her. Rose pouted a little, but was curious to see how Faith would do.

“So strategy?” Mason asked after a moment.

“I’ll kill everything,” Faith said flatly.

  
“That’s one hell of a strategy,” Eddie snorted.

“It’s the only one I got sue me, it’s worked so far,” Faith smirked.

Mason frowned thoughtfully, “We’ll get Guardian Belikov out of the direct line of combat and…”

“Times up let’s go.”

Dimitri smirked a little listening to them speak, it was obvious Faith wasn’t used to defense, only offense. It was something that needed to be worked one. Mason and Eddie stood on either side of Dimitri and Faith stood between them.

“Get him back, against a wall so nothing can sneak up on your asses, One of you stick real close the other one should be a little more mobile...I’ll lead them off,” Faith said cracking her neck and putting herself in a more serious frame of mind.

“Backing ourselves into a corner?” Mason frowned.

“Better than being surrounded, walls don’t bite,” Faith muttered watching as they advanced they indeed tried to circle around, and Eddie backed himself and Dimitri into a corner and stood in front of him.

Faith did as she said she was going wondering how realistic they wanted her to be, she doubted as realistic as she would be, normally she would have sliced open her palm let them go to her because they smelled blood, instead she waded in head first. Surrounded herself by them. One of them grabbed her from behind leaning their head forward as if to bite her, she jerked her head back into their face and used them for support while she kicked another. She leaned forward and tossed the one that grabbed her into another. A fist connected with her face and her head snapped back, “That all ya got? Come on baby I like it rough,” she grinned eliciting laughter from the class.

“Keep it clean Lehane,” Stan chided.

The guardian in question grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into another Guardian and started for Mason Faith reached back and grabbed the other one by the hair and hurled him at the one going towards the boy.

“Fuck…” the guardian breathed out landing on him with a solid thud.

Mason winced as he seemed to be hurt but he took the opportunity to ‘stake’ them both. The fight advanced closer, and Mason joined the fray, Faith dropped back to fight beside him, before taking a few steps behind him.

“Grab my arm and swing me forward,” Faith muttered to him.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding?” Mason took a shot to the face and nearly another while he started at her but Faith yanked him back, at that they clasped wrists and Mason with all his strength slung her forward. She twisted and kicked several of them back and when they let go she landed gracefully in a crouch.

“Switch places with Eddie, Faith,” Stan instructed.

Faith cracked one of them in the head with her own head before complying, she clasped him on the shoulder, “Tag, you’re it.”

He smirked and eagerly switched places, with her but Faith was ansty, “You’re holding back,” Dimitri commented.

“Yeah I assumed that no one wanted broken bones,” she replied quietly.

He chuckled softly but went back to silently observe. Faith was still antsy, Eddie went down first and the ‘Strigoi’ overwhelmed Mason and took him down and the remaining faux Strigoi advanced on Faith. There were five of them, she could fight them or save her charge. She sighed heavily and grabbed Dimitri by the arm and shoved him in the direction of the door, “Go, faster, Rasputin,” He wasn’t moving fast enough, stumbling so Faith grabbed him and lifted him easily over her shoulder in a fireman’s carry heading for the door that lead out of the field she shoved him through it dumping him unceremoniously on the other side and slamming it shut.

One of them kicked her in the back slamming her into the door, the force was muted, they were holding back, she could tell. So was she, she used her strength to shove herself backwards as hard as she could, she tumbled into a ‘strigoi’ and they both hit the ground. A real strigoi would have caught her. She threw her elbow back and hit the one on the ground, he stopped moving. Faith was on her feet ready to continue.

“Wait Guardian Chase is down...he’s not moving,” the four standing guardians stopped, and one knelt down.

Dimitri came back inside furrowing his eyebrows.

“Okay...that’s enough of that,” Stan said immediately, “Someone call Dr. Olendzki,”

Faith winced, “oh shit is he…” Mason, Eddie and Rose joined Faith’s side.

Her mind immediately flashed to the first human she’d accidentally killed, panic actually started to set in. Not again.

“He’s breathing,” Stan verified and Faith let out a sigh of relief.

“Damn,” Rose muttered.

“I supposed I should have asked, how strong are you Ms. Lehane,” Stan commented.

“I was holding back,” she muttered, she was still shaking she crossed her arms tightly over her chest to hide it.

“Celeste has a black eye,” Stan pointed out.

“Yeah but her head is still on, I was holding back,” Faith crossed her arms.

“Okay, I see your point Ms. Lehane,” Stan relented.

  
“It’s not the first one I’ve had I doubt it’ll be the last,” Celeste smiled slightly.

“In spite of this little mishap, you seemed a bit...tentative, Ms. lehane, I understand this is your first day but…” Stan told her in a quieter a voice, but he’d fought her before.

“You guys aren’t Strigoi, you can pretend all you like, and you might fool them, but you don’t fool me, I can punch Strigoi as hard as I can without killing it, I can’t say the same for you, you guys are gonna play these games and fuck around and someone is gonna get more seriously hurt, you don’t want me to do that again, trust me, I can’t pretend to treat you like a threat, and also not treat you like a threat,” Faith lowered her voice only the people close by could hear her, “Either it’s going to be pointless, or I’m gonna kill someone.”

She wouldn’t play anymore games like that, she understood they were useful to the others. She was pretty sure Stan only wanted to see what she was capable of. He didn’t see that here, he only saw what she was not capable of.

Stan gave her a pensive look for a moment, “How about you play our Moroi? And Ms. Hathaway take her place and we’ll try again without any brain damage,” Stan instructed.

“Faith, stop blocking punches with your face,” Dimitri told her as he took his place among the guardians.

“Hit harder and maybe I won’t,” Faith shot back, he shot her a look that Faith couldn’t read. A few near by Dhampir giggled, but a cold look from Dimitri shut them up quickly.

Dimitri would have to get her in a sparring match to really see what she was capable of. He could probably get an okay to train her with Rose. He’d miss the one on one time with her but Faith wouldn’t learn in this environment for a number of reasons. He could probably convince Kirova to let him read some of the Watcher’s diaries so he could get to know more about Slayers.

The exercise went more smoothly this way, as Faith gave pointers all around, pointers to the Novices and to the Guardians about their Strigoi performance. Stan was actually a bit impressed by the pointers she gave.

“No no, you missed the heart, you don’t EVER want to miss the heart as now, he’s just pissed the fuck off,” she gestured at Dimitri who was the Strigoi in question, “Chances are if he were a real Vamp he’d have fucked you up, look you gotta make finding their heart like sex in the dark, find it without looking.”

“Ms. Lehane!” Stan snapped...of course she was still her.

The class was snickering, “That’s a bad analogy, I know most of you can’t find-”

“Faith,” Stan stared her down and she smirked and winked, but there was a ripple of laughter mixed with undignified muttering, and obnoxious responses.

“That is not what they can’t find,” Rose added.

Dimitri shot Rose a look before Stan could say anything and she closed her mouth and actually flushed just a little. Faith grinned broadly at Rose, and made a note to question her about the big Russian.

“If only we had a class on Etiquette,” Stan muttered.

After class Faith looked through her schedule, “I need you to know, Rosita, that there is no way in any kinda hell, that I’m taking Pre Calculus, or...Slavic Art...I really….really could give two shits, so...you have fun at your next class.”

Rose groaned, “Oh come on Faith please? I have to go, if I miss it Kirova will have my head.”

“I’d rather scoop my eyes out with a rusty spoon, Rosita,” Faith said gripping her head and kissing her on top of it, “Tell Lissa I said hi, and to drop by so I can meet and properly threaten her boyfriend.”

“Christian will love that,” Rose smirked being that rumors probably had started to float around already, she’d love to see his face.

Honestly Faith was relieved while it was not so bad in the first class anything that involved her sitting still for a few hours would drive her nuts. Faith could go out and slay. Faith went back to her room to grab her Silver dagger. It was the easiest to hide. She tucked it into her waist band and made her way off property.

Dimitri had taken his place back with Lissa after the Novice class, he couldn’t help but note the distinct lack of Faith. He shot Rose a questioning look as she entered and Rose shrugged. He pursed his lips but remained silently.

“I thought you said Faith was coming too?” Lissa whispered.

“She was supposed to, but...she said...no way in any kind of hell...I believe were her exact words,” Rose replied.

“Rose, Kirova is going to be so mad,” Lissa replied.

“I’ll tell her Faith got hurt during training and didn’t feel well,” Rose shrugged, “I mean if she keeps refusing I don’t think that’ll hold for long, I mean I’m not sure she’d care if they kicked her out.”

“So this human that kills Strigoi is a no show?” Christian arched an eyebrow sitting opposite Lissa.

“She’s...yeah she actually wants you and Lissa to come by later,” Rose said leaving out the bit about her threatening Christian out.

“Me and Lissa?” He arched an eyebrow.

“That’s what she said,” Rose shrugged.

After class Dimitri ducked out, the campus was secure enough, Lissa was with Rose she’d be fine while he went to drag Faith out. He knocked on her door but no one answered he waited and listened to see if he even heard her move. She could just be ignoring him. It was eerily silent. Nothing at all. Great.

It became more unnerving that she wasn’t seen for the rest of the night. Rose herself only became concerned when she wasn’t there when classes were over. Shit. She didn’t know whether to tell someone or to wait. She paced searching around for maybe a note or something...anything. After an hour or so there was a knock at the door. Rose pulled it open hoping to see Faith but found Lissa staring back with Christian in tow, “Don’t look so disappointed,” Lissa snorted.

“No...I mean...it’s Faith...she’s not back yet,” Rose crossed her arms, “I mean I don’t want to get her in trouble but…”

“But something could be wrong,” Lissa nodded in understanding.

“I’m gonna get Dimitri, maybe you guys could stay here in case she comes back,” Rose said finally.

Lissa nodded and Rose slipped out.

Rose tapped on Dimitri’s door lightly, flicking her gaze around to see if anyone saw her. She’d gotten good at sneaking around though. Dimitri opened the door shirtless and Rose faltered and smirked. A small smile appeared on his face and he pulled her in and shut the door.

“What is it Rose?” his smile faded as the worry began to set back into her face.   
“Um...Faith...she’s not...here, she’s gone, I, don’t want her to get in trouble but...I’m kinda worried,” Rose bit her lip wishing she was there under better circumstances.

Suddenly her mind was yanked away and all she could hear at first was the sound of Lissa panicking, “Rose, Rose She’s back...she’s hurt...I could...help her, she won’t let me…”

“Rose?” Dimitri nudged her.

“Faith’s back, she’s hurt,” Rose’s eyes were wide.

Dimitri had already pulled on a shirt, the pair were out the door and on their way back.

“Jeez what happened?” Christian asked as she rolled herself onto her bed.

She seemed to be breathing shallow and blood trickled down her lip and her knuckles were bloody and swollen, “This weird Rock Demon...like a golem or some shit, son of a bitch kicked me through a wall, I had to beat it into pieces with a chain wrapped around my knuckles,” Faith groaned, “I’ll be okay, I heal fast.”

Rose burst through the door and her hands went to her mouth, “Holy shit, Faith, You should go to the doctor.”

“Yeah...no,” Faith shook her head.

“Okay...but...I’m still stuck back on this rock demon...Golem?” Christian frowned, “You can’t be serious…”

“My ribs are broken, my head is pounding and I’m pretty sure there are bones in my hands that I could use to make bread, does it look like a fuckin’ joke?” She demanded.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Dimitri demanded moving to her side to get a closer look.

“I’m a Slayer, Rasputin, Slayers gonna slay, took out a few Strigoi, came across that lovely fucker, wish I had a sledgehammer,” Faith muttered.

“I’m taking you to Dr. Olendzki, now” Dimitri told her curtly.

“No,” Faith replied tersely, “I hate doctors, I’ll heal fine on my own.”

“I wasn’t asking,”

“Rasputin, don’t touch me, I’m not gonna tell you a second time, if you bring the Doc here, the same goes for the Doc,” Faith narrowed her eyes and rolled into a sitting position.  
  
“Faith...please go,” Rose pleaded.

“Or let me help you,” Lissa added.

Rose shook her head, "Lissa you can't...it'll hurt her too."

Faith shook her head, "What do you mean?"

"She can heal people but it hurts her too," Rose crossed her arms.

It physically hurt her to see Faith like this. She hadn't seen her in a while but that didn't stop the intense need to help her. Lissa reached out to her and Faith moved swiftly to avoid her grasp.

"Don't you dare hurt yourself because of me, I'll be good by tomorrow," she pursed her lips. It was only a small lie, the broken bones would take a little longer to heal but she'd LOOK better tomorrow.

Dimitri pursed his lips as he didn't seem to believe her, even if Lissa did. He almost wanted to tell Lissa to compel her to go but that would do nothing for her trust in them, "Lissa, Christian go back to your room," Dimitri told them, he hesitated, "Keep this to yourselves."

Lissa opened her mouth to protest but closed it, and nodded, reaching out to take Christian's hand she led him out.

"She seemed...intense..." Christian commented.

"Ya know, she is but...I didn't realize HOW intense...she hid a lot, very well," Lissa said thoughtfully, "I bet she protected us, and we didn't even know it."

Dimitri sighed heavily, "How long will it REALLY take you to heal Faith?"

Faith huffed, "I told you I'd be fine tomorrow."

"And you were lying, so how about the truth?" he demanded.

She pursed her lips, "Tissue damage will be healed up tomorrow, maybe a little scarring, the scars will heal too though, bones will take anywhere from a couple days to a week and a half, depends on the bone, how many other things I've hurt at once and how much I eat, Protein helps speed up the process."

"Okay," he nodded slowly, "Let me see how bad you're actually hurt."

She rolled her eyes at him, but nodded and sighed. He first took her hand and examined her raw knuckles, "Can you make a fist?"

She nodded and balled up her hand, there was a sickening crack and she flinched, "Didn't know that was outta place."

He rolled his eyes, "Make sure you clean out your open wounds," his eyes flicked to Rose and Rose understood she was to make sure she did it, "I'm gonna check your ribs okay?"

Faith smirked, "If you wanted to feel me up Rasputin, you could just ask."

His response was a scathing glare, but she grinned wryly. Rose felt a pang of jealously at her flirting...Faith flirted with everyone...even her. She couldn't be TOO upset, it was a pretty typical Faith response but...still.

His hands gently moved to her back where her ribs connected with her Spine and his hands followed the length of her ribs. Rose watched them attentively. It was...an interesting sight...out of the current context she might even say it was attractive to see her undercover boyfriend's hands on Faith. It was a strange thought. It was broken when Faith yelped.

"Congratulations you found my broken ribs, now quit it," Faith grumbled.

"Well I would have just asked you, but there's not guarantee you'd tell the truth about how many are broken," Dimitri responded.

It seemed that they were broken high up and close to her sternum, he'd have checked higher but it would at that point border on being highly inappropriate, but he could only guess she probably dislocated her sternum, if not broke it. She pursed her lips as she seemed to considering it as well. She clasped her hands behind herself tighten and pushed her chest forward. There was an audible pop in her chest, and she groaned in pain, gasping.

"There see? I'll be fine," she breathed out, she did admittedly find it easier to breathe.

"You need to wait until you heal before you do any extraneous activity," Dimitri said and as soon as it left his mouth he knew he'd made a mistake.

She grinned and her head flopped back to look at Rose, "You hear that Rose? No rough sex tonight, but maybe in a few days."

Rose grinned devilishly and Dimitri rolled his eyes, "What if I'm gentle?"

Dimitri's eyes immediately fell on Rose, as he tried NOT to picture that. Faith chuckled softly, "Well that's no fun."

The words tumbled from Dimitri's mouth before he could stop them, "It is if you know what you're doing," he closed his mouth promptly and Faith grinned as if it were some sort of triumph.

"Your gender doesn't," Faith replied promptly.

He opened his mouth to defend himself, but closed it, "I am not having this conversation with you."

"Well that's mostly true," Rose muttered.

She hadn't yet slept with Dimitri, but they had fooled around a bit. Of course she was more speaking about clumsy highschool boys who couldn't find certain spots on the female anatomy even if it was labeled.

Dimitri stared at her uncomfortably long, until she squirmed a bit. He turned sharply towards the door, before he said something he shouldn't.

Faith chuckled softly then winced in pain, "I wonder how hard it was for him not to squirm."

Rose chuckled, "Oh he never squirms...I...mean...um..."

Faith snickered, "All of 'em squirm, you just gotta try harder, well go on, he clearly wanted to jump your bones go get 'em."

"I..." Rose flushed, and stood up smirking, "You won't tell anyone right?"

Faith shrugged, "Why would I? I don't care, he's hot."

"He is definitely that...Um...Faith?" Rose started, "You should uh...teach me sometime..."

"Teach you what?" Faith frowned.

"How to make him squirm," she replied.

Faith smirked wide, "Oh you are on, go on, go get him."

Rose grinned and slipped out of the door after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter up, probably gonna do a chapter of smutty goodness next


	3. Forbidden tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Dimitri fool around a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a smutty interlude you don't REALLY have to read it if you aren't into the smut

Rose caught up to Dimitri as he had just started to walk through his room door. His eyes fell on her and he swiftly yanked her through the door and into his room. He shut the door behind them and pinned her to it.

"Roza I am not a highschool boy," he told her firmly.

Rose bit her lip and peered up at him with a small chuckle, "I've noticed that, I was just teasing relax."

He looked serious, but Rose thought she could see the underlying lust burning in his eyes. It was confirmed when his lips found their way to her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access, "Really? because it seemed like you doubt my abilities," he muttered pushing a hand under her shirt and running it up her ribs.

"Well...I mean...maybe I just need some proof," she muttered, shuddering as he allowed his breath to float over her ear.

He knew she was just screwing with him, "You know you have to wait until your eighteen."

"Could be just a cop out," Rose muttered.

She honestly shouldn't have even been in there now. Sometimes Dimitri couldn't help himself. She could be a tease, purposely trying to goad him hoping he'd change his mind. He should have more self control than this.

He squeezed her breast and tugged down her bra to roll her nipple between his fingers. She moaned and arched her back into his touch, "I think you know better, don't you Roza?" he purred.

He got no response, so he pushed his knee between her legs and ground it against her crotch. She moaned loudly, "Don't you, Roza?" he repeated firmly.

"Yes," she responded pushing her hips against his knee for more friction. His free hand cupped her other breast, pulling her bra down to tease her nipples.

She was sensitive, she could nearly come just from that but every time she squirmed to try and relieve some of the build up but the knee between her legs did nothing to offer relief. She reached out and cupped his hard on and rubbed him.

Dimitri grabbed her hand and pushed it against the wall. His free hand pushed her shirt up over her head. She raised her hands up to help him take it off, but he stopped when it got to her wrists and used her shirt to pin her hands over her head, "You wanna come don't you Roza?"

She groaned and squirmed, "Yes."

He chuckled slightly and dipped his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth eliciting breathy moans from her. He then drew back, "Then make yourself come," he smirked as if he'd grown horns.

"Dimitri!" she whined.

Dimitri held her gaze, "You'll have to go back soon, you'd better hurry up."

She rolled her hips against his knee, "You ass," she muttered and bit her lip, "Dimitri...PLEASE..."

"Please what, Roza?" Dimitri's eyes glimmered and Rose realized this is what he wanted.

"Please...m-make me come," She breathed out.

"Since you asked so nicely," Dimitri replied, using his knee to push her legs further apart. He pulled his knee from between her legs and unbuttoned her pants, tugging them down just a bit. He slid his hand between her legs and teased her slit. Her hips bucked forward trying to gain more friction before he took pity on her. He slid two fingers into her, his thumb teasing her clit. He watched the reactions on her face, her eyes falling closed and moans falling from her lips.

He liked how responsive she was to him, she easily became putty in his hand. Her hips thrust in time with his hand, her groans becoming louder. He paused, "Shhhh, Roza," he muttered to her. He didn't really want to silence her but he couldn't take the chance someone would hear her. She bit her lip to try and silence her cries, but he could tell it wasn't gonna last long...of course...neither was she. Curse words rolled off her lips, as she tried to choke back the sound, "Are you gonna come for me Roza?"

"Fuck, yes," she groaned.

Dimitri's lips locked with hers as he curled his fingers to hit her G-spot. Her hips bucked wildly against his hand and she moaned into his mouth as he pushed her over the edge. He continued to pump his fingers into her to prolong her orgasm. She trembled and finally slumped against him. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean. Rose watched his mouth intently. He'd have loved to bury his head between her legs...he shouldn't have even done that though.

He pressed a kiss to her jaw and wrapped his arm around her waist, "You've got to go back to your room, Roza," he'd have loved to lay next to her...but he couldn't.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rose sighed adjusting her clothes and pulling them back on. She pulled Dimitri into a kiss, "Good night."

"Good night, Roza," he muttered, then frowned, "Rose...when you get up for training...bring Faith with you."

"Okay," Rose nodded, before slipping out. 


	4. Slayers are like Onions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Dimitri find out it doesn't take much to make Faith crack, her tough exterior is really a front for her fragile mental state, it may take an old friend to step in to keep her from running again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is finally, sorry it took so long, thanks for reading guys

It had taken longer than Faith liked for her wounds to heal, apparently she was more damaged than both she and Dimitri originally thought. It had taken a full two weeks before she was back to a hundred percent, and an extra three days before Dimitri believed her.

 

He was still skeptical as he eyed her critically and she smirked, “You wanna check for yourself, cop a feel Rasputin?”

 

“I already checked she’s completely healed up,” Rose confirmed.

 

Dimitri rolled his eyes, he should be used to her innuendos and her flirtatious nature, and he could have brushed it off if it was just with him. She also flirted heavily with Rose, and Rose didn’t seem to be bothered by it. In fact he wanted to question the nature of their relationship from the first time Rose had met Faith but it wasn’t his business.

 

“Well come on ya Commie bastard, put your money where your mouth is,” Faith taunted him.

 

Rose saw his eyes darken, realizing Faith might have crossed a line. Rose flicked a gaze to Faith wondering if she realized it, but there was another look in her eyes, a dark look. She knew what she was doing, Rose also had to wonder what benefit could come out of purposely pissing him off before sparring.

 

Rose was surprised by Dimitri’s reaction, a straight closed fist directly to her mouth, it seemed to have caught Faith off guard too. Her lip split and she stumbled back, the shock shifting to a devilish grin, “Atta Boy, hit me like you mean it,” she purred dropping into a fighting stance.

 

“Watch it, _Vera_ ,” Dimitri warned darkly.

 

Rose’s eyes bounced between Faith and Dimitri now, finding this to be different than when She and Dimitri sparred. It was a test, they were testing each other. There was an air Faith developed that Rose couldn’t describe, but she’d seen it before, so had Lissa, Lissa said it was a bit predatory. Rose wondered if Dimitri picked up on it, she fought like a Strigoi. This could end badly if Faith pushed him too far, Dimitri had killed plenty of Strigoi...Faith had killed even more.

 

Their blows were harsh, not pulled as much as they should be, Dimitri was focused and serious that seriousness reached to Faith well. She was much less mouthy, but she did get in a verbal barb here and there. Faith’s back hit the ground first but she was up not a second after. She clicked her tongue chastisingly, “Tsk tsk, I’m always on top,” Her foot connected with the center of his chest, and she pounced on him drawing back the practice stake but he caught her wrist from the ground and twisted it roughly. Despite her strength she was still light, and on top of that didn’t want her wrist broken, while she didn’t release the stake she twisted with it as he rose from the ground.

 

Faith felt the point of her own stake at her spine as he slammed her into an institue wall, the opposite forearm pressed against the back of her neck pinning in place, “Only when you’re dealing with someone that had less skill, Faith, you’re too cocky, it’ll get you killed.”

 

Faith knew he wasn’t going to stab her so, with her free hand that was braced against the wall she pushed off the wall, he tried to push her back with his forearm, but with no success as she reached back grabbed the arm pressed to her neck and slammed him into the wall. He’d released her wrist immediately, if he hadn’t, it would have been broken.

 

“Um, you guys might wanna call it quits before one of you guys gets seriously hurt,” Rose said after a moment then blinked finding it weird to even say that very responsible sounding sentence.

 

Dimitri seemed surprised, as well when Rose spoke. Rose frowned and nodded, “I know, let’s pretend it wasn’t me being the adult,” Rose sighed, “Never mention it in fact.”

 

Faith now chuckled softly, but released Dimitri spitting out some blood with a grin, “Yes mother,”

 

“No really, ya know what, hit each other more, I take it back,” Rose shook her head.

 

“Rose is right, that got out of hand,” Dimitri admitted.

 

Faith quirked a smile, “Out of whose hands exactly? I knew what I was doing, just tryin’ to see what kinda stuff you’re made out of, Can’t do that if you’re actin’ all stoic and calm.”

 

Faith was bouncing on the balls of her feet completely energized from the fight, Dimitri only narrowed his eyes a little. He’d have to remember to watch himself around her. He was so used to someone like Rose, who had very similar traits he assumed he’d be able to handle Faith in a similar manner but Faith had more life experience. Rose was nearly an open book, Faith only appeared to be, there were layers to her, and she could get under his skin and push his buttons. It wouldn’t be as easy now that he was prepared. It wasn’t the simple ‘Commie Bastard’ comment, it was her stance, her posture, the look in her eyes, for all intents and purposes she looked to him like she was trying to kill him. He had no doubt now, she did it on purpose.

 

“Wanna go around Rosita?” Faith prodded.

 

“Sure,” Rose perked up.

 

“No,” Dimitri said immediately.

 

“Aww come on Comrade,” Rose prodded.

 

“Not until she learns better self control, I am not explaining to Kirova any broken bones you might get on accident because she’s reckless,” Dimitri said tersely.

 

“Whoa reckless? I know what the fuck I’m doing, Belikov, not my fault you can’t handle it, Got a bit of a temper hidden under all that stoic BS,” Faith replied narrowing her eyes.

 

“Or perhaps you’re particularly infuriating,” he replied, “There’s nothing wrong with being angry, you use that anger, don’t let it get the better of you, don’t use it to fight the entire world, don’t use it to fight yourself, you need to learn self control, or someone is going to get hurt... _again_.”

 

Faith blinked and stared at him hard for a second. There were a few ways she could take that, he could have been talking about the guardian she dropped on accident, or the injuries to herself, or perhaps he’d read her file, that would explain why he didn’t want her sparring with Rose. It dawned on her that perhaps he meant all of it. Her fist shot out before she realized her arm had moved, but it seemed he’d expected this and he caught her wrist and used the momentum to flip her onto her back. He knew it would happen and it punctuated the meaning behind the statement.

 

Faith was back on her feet, her jaw tight. She wanted to take another swing at him but at the risk of proving him right she stalked off for the showers.

 

“I know you had a point to make, Comrade but did you have to do it like that?” Rose asked him quietly.

 

“Yes,” he said simply, watching her leave.

 

What truly pissed off Faith the most was that he was right. She was dangerous, yet and still she persisted. A danger that has been allowed to live all this time. A murderer. Reckless. Worthless. Garbage. Her fist connected with the nearest solid object, the titled wall of the shower. She didn’t stop titles shattered under her fists, her knuckles were scraped up and bloody, as hot water washed over her. She needed air.

 

She pulled on her clothes and slipped out, not the front Rose would no doubt be after her soon, Faith slipped out a small window high up barely big enough to squeeze her body through.

 

Rose let out a heavy sigh finding only a hole in the wall with broken tiles, the shower was still running. She ran a hand through her hair, and walked back out of the locker room, “She’s gone Dimitri,” Rose pursed her lips, “I don’t know how, I would have seen her come out but...she’s gone, also so is a small chunk of the wall.”

 

Faith was all for daytime drinking, she’d obtained a credit card, and found herself a shitty hole in the wall bar. It hadn’t taken her long before she’d first started to feel tipsy. The bartender was side eyeing her at the rate she was drinking, even though he seemed to be surprised she was upright on the stool still. Even as she ordered more.

 

If Faith cracked at something as small as that, she needed to leave. She shouldn’t be around them. It was something she was tossing around in her mind for a while. She wasn't sure how long or how many drinks ago she'd gotten there, when a prickling hit the back of her neck. A chill down her spine, as someone settled in the bar stool next to her. Her head snapped immediately in their direction, and she was surprised to find Angel sitting next to her.

 

“What are you doing here?” She demanded taking another gulp from her drink.

 

“Looking for you, Rumor had it the Council got a hold of you, but when Buffy got in contact with them, they didn’t have you, I did a little digging…” Angel said slowly.

 

“Wrong Council,” she snorted finishing off her drink and motioning for another.

 

“So you know,” Angel nodded, “About the Moroi and the Dhampires?”

 

“Yeah it’s amazing, y’all kept it a secret this long,” Faith snorted.

 

“Strigoi don’t want the Slayers to join with Moroi and Dhampires, they don’t want Moroi and Dhampires to start caring about humans again,” Angel told her.

 

“Oh don’t worry, there’s no danger of that,” she chuckled bitterly wrapping her hand around the drink that was put down next to her.

 

“Don’t come back,” Angel told the bartender, looking him in the eye, the bartender nodded numbly and shuffled off.

 

“Really Angel? You had to use your Vamp Mojo on him?” Faith huffed.

 

“You’re drunk enough,” Angel commented, then shifted his body to face her.

 

Angel was in short probably one of the prettiest Strigoi around, that was what he was known for, how he got his name. The one with the Angelic face. _Angelus_. Faith imagined he was pretty when he was still a human, “Wait...Angel….were you a human? Or…?”

 

“I was a Dhampire, born in a commune, my Father was a Moroi, my mother also a Dhampire,” he answered.

 

“Oh...huh...so...What about Darla?” Faith asked.

 

“Dhampire, Spike was a Moroi and so was Drusilla,” Angel answered before she questioned on at a time.

 

“Oh, right,I guess now that I think about it I can see it,” she nodded sipping at her drink, “That’s crazy, so um...do they know about you. The Guardian Council I mean?”

 

“No,” Angel said simply, “Faith, Why did the Guardians council take you?”

 

“They found out about Slayers, and want me to help them, somethin’ about them helping me,” Faith shrugged, “Probably just want a pet Slayer, I’ll probably just end up stabbing someone, So why are you here Angel? Buffy tell you I was a bad girl?”

 

“I was worried,” Angel tilted his head to the side.

 

“Right, everyone is so fuckin' concerned about crazy as fuck Faith,” Faith snorted and slid off her bar stool, “Ya see I think your little blonde Barbie called and you went running, come to drag me back, make sure I pay?” her words were slurred slightly as she drained her glass once more.

 

Angel let out a dry bit of laughter, “Is that what you want Faith?”

 

“Well come on Angel kick my ass, I deserve it,” Faith shoved him.

 

Angel stumbled back a little, his eyes darting around as the other patrons now started to stare, “Okay let’s go,” Angel told her in an attempt to compel her but Slayers were highly resistant. Even as adept at it as Angel had become, Faith at first started to comply but blinked rapidly.

 

“Cut that shit out, you wanna fight straight up fight me, fuckin’ bastard,” Faith growled.

“Fine, outside Faith,” Angel told her.

 

Faith stalked out front, noting the sun had started to sink below the horizon. She’d been there longer than she thought, she didn’t know how she didn’t realize it, Angel wouldn’t have been there if it hadn’t.

 

“Come on Angel, fight me,” she growled pivoting and punching him in the face, Angel’s head snapped to the side but he shook his head.

 

“No, Faith,” Angel said quietly.

 

“Come on, kick my ass,” she shoved him again, “I’m the bad Slayer right? Fuckin’ fight me you pussy.”

 

“No, I won’t,” he stood steadfast.

 

The more he refused the more instant she became, her voice cracking, and her hits weaker but faster more frenzied. Her rage dissolved into tears before her wrapped his arms around her. She struggled with him a moment before she melted into him, her head slumping weakly against his chest. He shushed her much like one would a child and held her.

 

“Faith!” A female voice pierced the air, but Faith didn’t seem to respond as he held her.

 

A young Dhampire…this was going to look bad.

 

“Rose wait…” Came a Russian accented voice, “You…” he stared as recognition hit him, Angel’s reputation proceeded him...or Angelus’s anyway, “Rose go back to the car now.”

 

“But Dimitri…”

 

“Now, Rose!” Dimitri raised his voice in a firm growl that caught Rose off guard, she took a few steps back before complying.

 

“Guardian, No matter what this looks like, it’s not what you think,” Angel nudged Faith a little, who clung to him seemingly oblivious to her surroundings.

 

“Let. Her. Go.” Dimitri bit off.

 

"Okay," Angel held up his hands but Faith didn’t let go of him, so he gently shook her, “Faith, I could use a little help here.”

 

Faith blinked suddenly aware of her surroundings, startled as she’d been so wrapped up in her own emotional melt down she hadn’t even seen Dimitri. She ran her hands through her hair and wiped away the tears from her eyes before turning to fully face him, “What are you doing here?” her eyes slowly fell onto the silver stake in his hand.

 

“Looking for you, Faith, What’s going on?” he stared at her intently.

 

Faith blinked then looked back at Angel, “Oh shit, um, yeah, no it’s cool Angel is actually one of the White hats, he put the wrong chick in his mouth once.”

 

“Faith! You really don’t have to explain it like I caught something, it’s not Gonorrhea, jeez,” Angel huffed.

 

“You kinda did catch something though,” Faith shrugged.

 

“ _Vera,_ ” Dimitri said sharply, then tried to coax her to his side, “Why don’t you come over here and explain it?”

 

“What did you just call me..?” Faith started, as if he'd insulted her.

 

 Angel cut her off, “Look, Guardian, why don’t we have a conversation over a drink...I doubt they have any good Vodka here, or...good anything...really...it’s a complicated story, but I promise you I’m on your side.”

 

“Why should I trust you?”

 

“Because I could have forced you to drop that stake, and forced you to come inside with me, but I’d rather you did it on your own,” Angel said calmly keeping his hands visible.

 

“Rasputin, he’s cool, I promise, he can’t even do any Jedi mind tricks on me,” Faith shrugged.

 

“Slayers are immune?” Dimitri asked her.

 

“Resistant, some of us are more stubborn than others though,” Faith shrugged.

 

“So...immune,” Dimitri quirked the barest hint of a smile.

 

“Pretty much,” Angel confirmed.

 

“I am not drinking any Vodka that comes from there,” Dimitri said carefully, his eyes flicked to Faith once more before saying, “But why don’t you come over to the car and we can talk about it,” his eyes flicked to Faith again, as if trying to make sure this was the right decision.

 

Rose was pacing around the car when then came back and her eyes widened stopping dead, “Uh...guys...he is a Strigoi, Right? What’s….guys…?”

 

“Apparently he’s got an interesting story about an STD,” Dimitri said flatly.

 

“Oh come on,” Angel huffed, “I didn’t catch an STD, we’re immune to that, I caught a soul.”

 

“Okay...you have my attention,” Dimitri crossed his arms, he still kept the stake in his hands.

 

“Strigoi, are dead, they’re soulless shells of the person they used to be, in essence, just demons inhabiting the body, they have the memories and personality of the person they were but darker, evil, no conscience, no remorse, it’s an easy way to live,” Angel told him polite keeping to the opposite side of the car, as to not make him more nervous, “Well one day, I killed a Romani girl, a favorite of her clan, and they cursed me, with a soul, all those horrible things I had done and suddenly, I could feel everything, all the guilt…”

 

“I read about what you’ve done in Europe, I bet that’s not even the half of it, now you feel remorse?” Dimitri tilted his head to the side.

 

“Yikes that’s gotta suck,” Rose’s eyes widened, then frowned, “No pun intended.”

 

Angel snorted and quirked a half smile, “Yeah, you could say that.”

 

“So now you? Do what exactly?” Dimitri asked.

 

“I fight, demons, other Strigoi, I do what I’m needed,” Angel shrugged.

 

“So like...what do you eat?” Rose asked.

 

“Animal blood mostly, I get it from butchers, sometimes human, but never FROM humans, I know Moroi have feeders, but that would be too much, I wouldn’t stop,” Angel shook his head, reminded of how he’d nearly killed Buffy when Faith poisoned him.

 

Dimitri was quiet as he tried to digest this, and Angel let him. Rose tilted her head to the side, “I think they shop at the same place.”

 

Faith chuckled softly, then Rose's face turned serious, before she reached out and smoothed Faith’s hair down, “Are you okay?”

 

“Drunk,” Faith nodded.

 

Dimitri flicked his gaze to Faith then to Angel once more and nodded. It was a leap of...well faith but that was all Dimitri could do, is trust Faith, by trusting him. He held out his hand, “Dimitri Belikov.”

 

“It’s just Angel now,” he said shaking his hand firmly.

 

“Thank you for keeping her safe,” Dimitri told him.

 

Angel gestured with his head for Dimitri to walk with him, Dimitri obliged, “No I should be thanking you, The human council wants to lock her up, but...Faith is just misguided….she needs help, if you guys can give that to her, I’ll leave you to it, she’s been through a lot, probably more than I know, it’s not going to be easy.”

 

“I can tell, she’s seen too much for her age,” Dimitri agreed.

 

“She puts on a good show but she’s more fragile than she lets on,” Angel nodded, “Not to say you should baby her but tread carefully, learn when to push her and when to let up,” he reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card.

 

Dimitri plucked it from his hand, “You’re a PI?” then furrowed his eyebrow, “Is that a lobster?”

 

“What...no...that’s supposed to be an Angel….I didn’t design them okay?” Angel huffed indignantly, “Just, give me a call if you guys need anything, I’m based in LA, but I’ll be here if you need me.”

 

Dimitri nodded, “Okay.”

 

“Just give me a second to talk to Faith, then I’ll be out of your way,” Angel told him.

 

Dimitri wandered back to the car to find Faith with her head flopped on Rose’s shoulder, “Hey...he wants to talk to you,”

 

“Of course he does,” Faith sighed heavily and fished in her pocket pulling out a cigarette before going in the direction he’d come from.

 

“That’s...odd...a _good_ Strigoi,” Dimitri shook his head slightly, “I...I’m not sure if I’m going to mention it to anyone yet Rose.”

 

“Check, my lips are sealed,” Rose reached out and snatched the business card from between his fingers, “He’s a PI? Cool...why is their a crab on there?”

 

“Apparently it’s supposed to be an Angel,” Dimitri shrugged.

 

“Ooohh I see it now,” Rose nodded.


End file.
